Out of Nowhere
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple knew surprises that she didn't see coming, and Daring's about to show her why. Dapple holiday one-shot,


**"Out Of Nowhere"**

 **Rated K**

 **Pairing: Daring Charming x Apple White**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel, and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, it's been a while since I've done any new fics (I have been extra busy lately), so since we're now in the Christmas season, I'd treat everyone to a little holiday Dapple one-shot. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was snowy all around Ever After High as preparations for this year's annual Hex-Mas Party were going underway. And on top of all things, Apple White, alongside Raven Queen and Briar Beauty, were taking charge of the whole she-bang.

They managed to hire a DJ in Melody Piper instead of booking Sparrow Hood's Merry Men band, they hired catering full of sweets thanks to Ginger Breadhouse, they hired contractors to take care of the glowing dance floor in the form of Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts, and to complete the scenery, a huge Hex-Mas tree that was cut and chopped down, thanks to Hunter Huntsman. By far, everything was totally in place.

But something was missing out of all that. Apple White knew the one thing every Hex-Mas party should need...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...was mistletoe.

Of course, who could ever forget the one tradition that was important to every Hex-Mas? That's because every time someone stands under mistletoe, they're bound to get kissed. Originally, it was not scheduled to be a part of this party, but C.A. Cupid and Hopper Croakington II insisted to Apple that they put mistletoe in the party anyway (just in case Hopper wanted to get lucky with Briar). Apple couldn't find anyway to argue, so she accepted with a smile.

And it all lead her to climb up on top of a stepladder and trying to place the mistletop on top of the doorway inside the Castleteria.

"Come on, Apple! Are you done hanging up the mistletoe yet?" Raven said, standing next to a table where the punch bowl was.

"It won't be long now, Raven!" Apple shouted back. "I'm just trying to reach as long as I can!"

"If only you had arms the height of a giraffe's neck, than maybe you might have a shot at it." Raven snickered.

"I wish I did too, otherwise I wouldn't be climbing this ladder now!" Apple said, struggling a bit. "C'mon, almost there...!"

Just to get in a longer reach, Apple showed perfect balance by getting foot and one hand off the ladder, therefore helping her out to move an inch.

But as Apple was still struggling with the mistletoe, her future king and one of the hottest guys in the school, Daring Charming, came in through the doorway.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Daring shouted to Raven and Briar.

"We're fine, Daring!" Briar exclaimed. "We're just waiting for Apple to get finished hanging up the mistletoe so we can take a break."

"Sounds hexcellent." Daring smirked. "Where's my future queen by the way?"

"DONE!" Apple shouted, indicating that she placed the mistletoe perfectly.

Unfortunately, her balance got the best of her as in a matter of seconds...

...

...

...

...she fell off the stepladder!

"AAAAAAAH!" Apple screamed.

Apple now became frightened of her own body hitting the cold hard pavement, therefore brutally injuring herself without the chances of her Happily Ever After taking place. So she hoped that the impact on the way down would be soft and less painful.

Strangely, that didn't happen as she felt a pair of strong arms catch her just in the nick of time!

Still closing her eyes, Apple decided to slowly open them one at a time to see the image of the prince who broke her fall:

Daring.

"Daring!" Apple exclaimed. "You saved me!"

"I had to Apple, that was mighty dangerous of you standing up on the ladder like that." Daring said, feeling concerned for her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had to get the mistletoe up on the doorway." Apple sighed, "Here. Come take a look at it."

As Daring wrapped her arm around Apple's waist, he looked up at the green plant that was hanging far above from their heads. The leaves looked sparkly like Daring's teeth, and the red berries looked much more brighter than Apple's supple red lips. Daring couldn't help but become enamored by the forbidden Hex-mas leaves themselves.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Apple replied. "Cupid and Hopper insisted we'd have one."

"It totally is beautiful." Daring nodded as he stared at her lovingly.

"I figured we'd give the Hex-Mas party a little flair," Apple nodded as well, "That way, everyone will be satis-"

Apple couldn't managed to finish that sentence. Instead...

...

...

...Daring had cut her off with a powerful kiss.

That one single kiss made Apple breathless in seconds. She was completely shocked, yet stunned that Daring had unexpectedly kissed her out of nowhere like that. Apple couldn't tell if Daring was doing this out of desperation or in the fact that he really loved her, but regardless, Apple found that kiss really nice and relaxing. She sighed her heart out as he continued to enjoy that unexpected kiss.

After only 15 seconds, Daring broke out of the kiss so that Apple could catch her breath. Who knew Daring could kiss like that?

"Whoa, Daring..." Apple gasped. "What was that all about?"

With a smirk across his face, Daring gave her the best answer that she could ever hear:

"We were standing under mistletoe. You can't expect me to break tradition, can't you?"

Knowing his answer was reason enough, Apple ended up smiling at him.

"Nah, I guess not." Apple shrugged.

"So, want me to buy you a drink?" Daring winked at her.

"Sounds hexcellent." She said, blushing with glee.

With their little moment passing through them, Daring and Apple went to go join their friends. Still, Apple couldn't hide her blush away, but she didn't mind it one bit. After all, it was always a holiday tradition for someone to be kissed under the mistletoe. And the kiss with Daring definitely made her holiday season worth it.

* * *

 **Yeah, you gotta expect a little kiss under the mistletoe. I hope this little one-shot will bring joy to you Dapple fans.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! C-YA!**


End file.
